criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Life With No Money/Transcript
Hamilton walks all the way to the bank, where he saw Hamida waiting...... **Hamida: You came! FINALLY!!! I’ve been standing here for 10 minutes! **Hamida: Can you explain to me, what happened? Don’t tell me it’s another robbery! Hamilton explains to Hamida everything......... **Hamida: ARE YOU KIDDING ME!!! **Hamida: It took us 3 days to find the stolen money, and arrest all the robbers, and there are still people who didn’t get their money back? **Hamida: We need to speak to the bank director! Lets see what excuse he has for this! Lets go to his office! Chapter 1 *Investigate victim’s office (Victim identified: Trevor Finn) **Hamida: Holy shit! What happened to him! **Hamida: Great! Now we won’t know what is the problem! The director got himself killed! **Hamida: Judging by the blood on the legs of this chair, it’s obviously the murder weapon, but lets send it to Bruno just to be certain... **Hamida: It seems like that poor man got killed too... he’s probably a bodyguard or something... such a pity, he had such a handsome fa- **Alejandro: Ugh..... what happened....... **Hamida: AAAAHHHHH!!!!! **Hamida: Thank go! The good looking one lives!! **Alejandro: Excuse me, ma’a- **Alejandro: JESUS CHRIST! Finn went down! **Hamida: Yeah.... and we’ve got to speak with you.... *Ask Alejandro if he saw the killer (1 star) **Hamida: Mr Zamora is your name, judging by your tag?! **Alejandro: Yes, it is. And I’m ready for any question you’ve got to ask... **Hamida: Nice to know. Did you witness the murder.. **Alejandro: Unfortunately, no. Last time I saw Finn, he was alive, and then I felt something hitting my head, and I fell to the ground... **Hamida: So you saw nothing of the killer.... Great..... **Hamida: We’d like to ask you where the victim settles.... So we could learn more of him... **Alejandro: He lives at a penthouse in Holly Hills, it has a modern theme, with a hanging garden, and a swimming pool. You can’t miss it! **Hamida: Thank you, Zamora! Lets go search it, Hamilton! *Investigate victim’s penthouse **Hamida: What could that torn paper, possibly be? **Hamida: Whatever it is, we should fix it. I’ll reveal something about the victi- **Missy (pissed): What are you doing in my house!!! **Hamida: Sorry, but it happens to be Mr Finn’s residence? So the question is what are you doing here? **Missy: Mr Finn’s my husband, now answer my question! **Hamida: We work for the authorities, and we’d like to speak to you.... *Inform Missy of her husband’s murder (1 star) **Missy: I’m sorry for freaking out earlier, would you like some hotdogs? **Hamida: No thanks! **Missy: Would you mind telling me why you’re here? I hope my husband ain’t in trouble? **Hamida: Considered the complaints his clients sent to City Hall, he IS in deep trouble! But not as much as his killer’s... **Missy: KILLER! Wait? Trevor got murdered! **Hamida: Yes... Unfortunately...... But don’t fret! We’ll catch them soon enough! **Missy (crying): I hope you do! I don’t know how I’d live without knowing my husband’s killer’s in bars!! *Fix contract (1 star) **Hamida: That paper is a contract, between the victim, and a certain Christian Bateman... **Hamida: Lets speak to that Bateman guy, straight away! *Speak to Christian Bateman (1 star) **Christian: Hello there, you seem too young to have a business of your own... **Hamida (blushing): I-I... I mean we’re not here to borrow money from you...... **Christian: I suppose it’s something as important.... **Hamida (blushing): W-we’re here to inform you that Mr Finn got murdered... **Christian: Thank banker died? How shameful!! **Hamida: Y-you don’t seem too saddened by his death... **Christian: Why pretend to care for people, when you don’t? It’s just as pointless as claiming my breath naturally smells good, when I’m fully aware I use air-freshener! **Christian: Now good day! **Hamida (affectionate): Isn’t he such a fine creature.... **Hamida: Why?! You’ve got to admit, you’ve ever seen a man that handsome?! *Send chair to Bruno (Killer attribute: Killer eats hotdogs) **Hamida: Bruno, we’d like to have some confirmation, first! Is that the murder weapon! **Bruno: Duh! Isn’t it obvious!!! **Bruno: Anyway, I doubt that is the only reason you sent this to me, so I analyzed it! **Bruno: And there I found grease, which Sploder says comes from sausages. And also a ketchup stain.... **Hamida: Sausages.... ketchup.... You mean like a hot dog? **Bruno: Yes! It means the killer eats hotdogs! *Autopsy victim’s body (Killer attribute: killer uses breath freshener) **Hasuro: FINALLY! A male victim who isn’t hot, whatsoever! **Hasuro: Oh..... and a female partner, with a stinky attitude..... **Hamida: You’re really asking for a lesson, right now!!! **Hasuro: And how would an ugly, 5 foot tall girl do against a tall, hot guy like me!!! **Hamida: Many things.... Unless if you’re saying your balls haven’t descended yet, the. you’re right, I’ve got nothing against you... **Hasuro: Ha ha! Now let me give you what you’re here for! **Hasuro: The killer didn’t leave much on the body. However, they did leave one thing... **Hasuro: To avoid the victim from fighting back, the killer sprayed breath freshener on their eyes, so- **Hamida: Yeah! Yeah! Thanks we get it! The killers uses breath freshener! Bye! Later...... **Hamida: Lets recap what we learnt.... **Hamida: We know the killer uses breath freshener. Something that is used by that handsome, rich guy.... **Hamida: And that they eat hotdogs. Which the victim’s wife fit- **Randall: Officer Laurent!! **Randall: I’ve spoken to people who were around the bank! **Randall: They say they spotted the victim leaving Hyrum Lopez’s house! Chapter 2 **Hamida: Lets recap what we learnt.... **Hamida: We know the killer uses breath freshener. Something that is used by that handsome, rich guy.... **Hamida: And that they eat hotdogs. Which the victim’s wife fit- **Randall: Officer Laurent!! **Randall: I’ve spoken to people who were around the bank! **Randall: They say they spotted the victim leaving Hyrum Lopez’s house! **Hamida: Hyrum Lopez... You mean that dashing ex-mobster?! What was Finn doing in his house! **Hamida: We need an explanation! Lets talk to Hyrum! *Ask Hyrum what the victim was doing with him (1 star) **Hyrum: Ola! I’ve been developin’ that feelin’, ya must be obsessed with me! This is the third day I seen ya in a row! **Hamida (flirtatious): Believe me, I’d be visiting you everyday, though... Vicky won’t be comfortable seeing her daddy, being someone’s elses! **Hyrum: I suppose ya’re here, cos’ of Trevor, poor man!! **Hamida: About him... what was he doing in your house.... **Hyrum: We was discussin’ thing about me campaign.... **Hyrum: If ya must! Ya can search me study, I remember him leavin’ something there..... *Investigate Hyrum’s study **Hamida: That bag has the victim’s initials on it! Lets search it! *Search victim’s bag (1 star; Killer attribute: Killer read “Make a killing in shilling” **Hamida: That looks like a page from a book! **Hamida: But someone written on it! “I will bash your head!”! **Hamida: That must be from the killer!! **Hamida: Luckily, that book title, is written on to of the page, “Make a killing in shillings” **Hamida: If I recall.... The finance students in Grimsdale university mentioned that they had to read that book, ever since the 1950’s.... **Hamida: So we know that Christian Bateman reads it, and considering the victim probably had one, Missy could’ve used that to write the threat! Later..... **Hamida: Hamilton, I think we should take another look at the victim’s house.... *Investigate guest room **Hamida: Fixing that broken picture frame may be of good use..... **Hamida: That’s the victim’s phone..... I find it strange that someone would forget their phone at home.... Lets unlock it, and send it to Clay- DING DONG... **Sarah: Hello... Is Mr Finn here... **Hamida: Unfortunately, he won’t be there in anyti- **Hamida: Wait! Aren’t you a mayoral candidate, Sarah Cardwell?! **Sarah: Erm... Yes..... **Hamida: We need to talk to you... and considering you used to have a financial degree, you probably read “Make a killing with shillings”.... *Ask Sarah what she wanted victim for (1 star) **Sarah: You don’t how much Missy’s hotdogs, they are the best..... **Hamida: Great to know.... **Hamida: Now about why you’re here..... **Sarah: I was having business with the victim.. **Hamida: What business? We know he is supporting Hyrum in his campaign! **Sarah: It isn’t something about politics.. but why the obsession with the victim?! **Hamida: The man’s dead!!!! **Sarah: DEAD!!!! Holy shit!!! That’s bad! **Sarah: I just hope Missy is doing fine.... **Hamida: She’ll be okay...... **Sarah: I certainly hope so... Anyway, do you happen to have breath fresheners, I told mine at home... *Fix broken picture frame (1 star) **Hamida: That’s a picture of the victim and his wife on their wedding.... they looked young.... **Hamida: But how did it end up broken? Do you think they had marital problems?! **Hamida: We have to ask his wife on this topic...... *Ask Missy if she had problems with her husband (1 star) **Hamida: Missy, we found that picture of you and your husband, care to explain why it was broken?! **Missy: Because he doesn’t care about me anymore! **Hamida: Why would you think that?! **Missy: Because he’s always on his office! He rarely comes home! **Missy: And whenever I confront him on this! He just goes to work, just like my bad breath goes when I spray at it! **Hamida: Mrs Finn... We hope you didn’t kill your husband for this.... *Unlock victim’s phone (1 star) **Hamida: Now that we unlocked it! Lets send it to Clay! *Send phone to Clay **Hamida: Clay, is there something strange on the phone? **Clay: A lot, which I’m still trying to figure out, but I’ll tell you later.. for now.. It seems like the victim had beef with one of your suspects.... **Clay: In one of his contacts, he asked Bateman if he could borrow some money... **Clay: However, Bateman refuses to give him any, and they started arguing.... **Hamida: Why would the victim need money, he literally has a ton!! **Hamida: Also, why would Christian refuse? Lets ask him! *Ask Christian why he refused to give money to the victim (1 star) **Hamida (blushing): Mr Bateman.... we’d like to know why you refused to lend money to the victim.... **Christian: I didn’t want to end up in shady business... **Hamida: What do you mean about the victim being in any shady business? **Christian: Isn’t it obvious? He is already pretty rich, what would he need money for! **Christian: He probably wanted it so he can donate it for something horrible, and wanted to pin it on me!!! **Christian: I don’t want to do anything with that!! Later.... **Hamida: So far, two people fit all the attribute... **Hamida: We know that the victim was voting for Hyrum, could that have angered Sarah? **Hamida: Missy was mad at the victim for choosing work over her, what if she was so mad, she went to high measures! **Hamida: While Christian Bateman believes that the victim, was in a shady busines- **Clay: And he was indeed! **Clay: The victim was an Anoterous ally!! Chapter 3 **Hamida: So far, two people fit all the attribute... **Hamida: We know that the victim was voting for Hyrum, could that have angered Sarah? **Hamida: Missy was mad at the victim for choosing work over her, what if she was so mad, she went to high measures! **Hamida: While Christian Bateman believes that the victim, was in a shady busines- **Clay: And he was indeed! **Clay: The victim was an Anoterous ally!! I found many things on his phone, associated with him! **Hamida: You mean like how Hyrum used to be!!! **Hamida: What if that has something to do with how the money disappeared?! **Hamida: And you’re right! Hyrum is being targeted by The Anoterous, do you think he knew the victim was one of them...... **Hamida: Lets go speak with him! *Ask Hyrum if he knew the victim was an Anoteros (1 star) **Hyrum (eating a hot fog): ......... **Hamida: Mr Lopez, did you know that the victim was an Anoteros!! **Hyrum: ANOTEROS!! Certainly did not!! Ya sure ya ain’t mistaken’! **Hamida: We are not, out tech expert looked through his phone, and discovered he’ve been making deals with them, he is an ally, just like you used to be!!! **Hyrum: I can’t believe I trusted him! That sonuvabitch! Thinkin’ he can kill me! I’m as tough as 3 automatons combined! **Hamida: You sure are... I just hope you didn’t take that as an advantage to get rid of him... **Hamida: Also would you mind us, taking another look at your study.... *Investigate bookshelves **Hamida: This envelope... it’s full of money, there are some faded writing on it, we’ll have to dust it..... **Hamida: And why did you pick that boo- **Hamida: That isn’t a book! That is a spy-camera! **Hyrum: A spy-camera! I don’t remember having one... at least not on the shape of a book!! **Hyrum: Sorry if I am troubling you... I just wanted to pick a book, “A killing in shillings”... **Hamida: Do you remember who placed this? **Hyrum: I do remember that bodyguard doing something on the bookshelf...... **Hyrum: I do hope he wasn’t spying at me..... **Hamida: We have to talk to him.... *Confront Alejandro concerning his spy-camera (1 star) **Alejandro (spraying his mouth): .......... **Alejandro: S-sorry what did you want me for..... I just wanted to clean by breath after that hot dog I ate.... **Hamida: May we ask you why you were spying at Hyrum..... **Alejandro: Hyrum may have claimed leaving his mobster life, but that doesn’t mean he is innocent... Besides he wasn’t the one I was spying at!! **Hamida: You were spying at the victim! But why? **Alejandro: First of all why would he need a bodyguard? He isn’t that important in the social or political ladder to need high protection? **Alejandro: Second, you probably know that he asked Christian Bateman for money. Why would he need money, if he already has tonnes! **Alejandro: What I learnt from reading Clarissa Rochester’s book, is that anyone rich who asks for money, is up to no good! I suspect he’s involved in illegal activities... **Hamida: He was an ally to an evil organization..... **Alejandro: Yes! I knew he was a scoundrel!! **Hamida: Yeah.... Hopefully, you didn’t kill him for that.... *Recover faded text (1 star) **Hamida: The money was given to the victim by, Sarah Cardwell! **Hamida: What did she give him for?! **Hamida: We need to question her.... *Ask Sarah why she gave money to the victim (1 star) **Hamida: Ms Cardwell... May we know why you gave the victim money....... **Sarah: I’m not saying a single thing on that matter! **Hamida: You realize you can get in trouble for hiding information from us, it would look bad at your campaign... **Sarah: Fine..... **Sarah: I was giving Mr Finn money, to get his vote.... **Hamida: His vote?! You were buying votes! **Sarah: I know what you’re thinking, why would a respective citizen be afraid of losing against an ex-mobster..... **Sarah: That is what I put in my head... until I learnt that people high on the social ladder, have been voting for him! **Hamida: Seeing that he left the money in Hyrum’s study, proves that the plan failed... did you kill him for that! **Sarah: What the hell! No! I would never hurt a fly! Later..... **Hamida: This is just getting more, and more complicated..... **Hamida: You think taking another look at the crime scene, can clear things up for us.... *Investigate crime scene **Hamida: That scale... it’s fixed on a certain number... 200.... **Hamida: You think the killer could’ve stepped on it, and left that number... if so, it’s safe to say they are 200 lbs **Hamida: Eww...... a half-eaten hot dog.... lets send it to Sploder, he may find something on it.... *Send hotdog to Sploder (Killer attribute: Killer eats hotdogs) **Sploder: The killer is such... A MONSTER! Who would eat a bite of a hotdog and throw it as it was nothing?! **Hamida: I wouldn’t call it monstrosity, it’s just..... DISGUSTING!! **Hamida: I don’t want to see it any longer! Just tell us what you found on the hotdog..... **Sploder: The saliva was already dried, so I couldn’t identify the culprit.... **Sploder: But it was enough to determine the eye color, the killer’s eyes are green.... **Hamida: Green? My face is definitely green with disgust and seeing, that... thing! Later.... **Hamida: It’s time for us to arrest the killer! We have enough evidence now! *Arrest the killer (1 star) **Hamida: Alejandro Zamora, you are under arrest for the murder of Trevor Finn!! **Alejandro: Sorry ma’am, but you must have made a few mistakes... **Hamida: But at least I didn’t make a big one, like murder! We know the killer reads “Make a killing in shillings”! **Alejandro: Everyone in the bank read that book! Besides the killer KNOCKED ME OUT! **Hamida: YOU knocked yourself out! After spraying your breath-fresher on your boss, before beating him up! **Alejandro: T-that’s still not enough to pro- **Hamida: Even if you really didn’t kill the victim, you already lost all my respect for being disgusting enough to throw a half-eaten hotdog on a floor! DISGUSTING! And before you make things up, we found your saliva on it! **Alejandro: ............... **Alejandro: Dash it! It’s not like I regret it! This is what that deceiver deserves, for taking his clients as fools! **Hamida: Deceiver? What do you mea- **Alejandro: I’ll tell you what! I spied at that bastard, and I found out how none of his clients got their money back! **Alejandro: HE KEPT IT TO HIMSELF! He gave it to someone, who hid it somewhere, so that a cult called “The Anoterous” would collect it later on! **Hamida: THE ANOTEROUS! So that was his role in their schemes! He was financing them, by smuggling money for them! **Hamida: Alejandro... Have you heard where he hid the money! **Alejandro: Unfortunately not, maybe I should’ve tortured him into telling me before killing him! At least he got what he deserved! **Hamida: Ugh..... Anyway, I fear we need to bring you to court.... In the court.... **Judith: Mr Zamora, you are here being trialed for the murder of Trevor Finn, how do you plead? **Alejandro: Guilty, your honor! I’m ready to take any punishment you find suitable.... **Judith: Although the murder seemed to be brutal, I hear that you killed him because he scammed his clients.... **Alejandro: Yes, your honor..... **Judith: Now, I understand that you tried to act in good intentions, but you shouldn’t have taken justice in your own hands... **Judith: For this, I sentence you to 20 years in prison! End of trial... **Hamida: It’s really sad honestly... Alejandro acted in good intentions. However, he shouldn’t have gone that far.... **Jones: At least we know what happened to the money.. Although, I’d have preferred it to be something else..... **Hamida: Yes! Gods knows where the Anoterous hid the money! Deadly Elections (2/6) **Mia: Is it true the money we worked so hard to return, was smuggled to The Anoterous!! **Mia: But what exactly do they need it for? **Martha: Officers... may I have a word with you... **Mia: Mayor Price? Well yes... of course! **Clay and Diego: Pst... Hamilton...... **Clay and Diego: We’d lie to talk to you about something...... *See what the mayor wants (1 star) **Martha: It’s a disaster! W-we need your help!! **Mia: Easy...... can you explain what is happening..... **Martha: The citizens of Grimsdale, the ones who had their money on the bank! They can’t take it any longer! They are throwing riots!! **Mia: RIOTS!!! Oh fuck! That’s exactly what we need right now!!! **Martha: They want us to give them their money back! But we can’t! We don’t where those Ano- Ano- **Mia: Anoterous... **Martha: Exactly! We don’t know where they hid everything! I’m begging you! Please help us! **Mia: No worries, Mayor Price! **Martha: Thank you... and please... take that as a return for your services.... *Investigate victim’s office **Mia: I see he kept some money to himself... that bastard! **Mia: Anyway... Lets go search the pile of money, there may be something that hints where we need to search.... *Search pile of money (1 star) **Mia: A broken surveillance camera... great.... **Mia: Lets just fix it, and give it to Clay... *Fix broken camera (1 star) **Mia: Great job! Now lets give it to Clay! *Send camera to Clay. **Mia: Clay, got anything interesting?! **Clay: Yes, indeed..... Watch the footage... Start of footage.... **Nicki: You got the money, Trevor? **Trevor: Yes, here it is, all the money that will be enough to buy tonnes of weapons for the attack.... **Nicki: Good... Now we just have to kill all the targets we’ve got, and then we can use the money to buy weapons... **Trevor: Why don’t you buy it already, you know... to be prepared... **Nicki: Good point... I’ll ask the boss about that, for now... A student from Cooper High will come to you.. they’re one of the agents, they’ll hide the money for us in Cooper High, and our other agents will come and ask them for it, and they’d give it to them. Got it! **Trevor: Got it! End of footage.... **Mia: Cooper high! That is the high-school Hamida was in, before enrolling in Uni! **Clay: Yes... and it seems like it is where we’d find the money.... **Mia: That’s great! We’ll go to the school tomorrow, pretending to be students! And then if we are lucky we’d find the money... **Mia: And if he are luckier, we can arrest that agent! **Mia: Right now.. lets reward ourselves with burgers.... *Go see what is up with Diego and Clay (1 star) **Diego: Glad to see that you came to talk to us.... **Diego: About why we asked for you, Clay will explain everything.... **Clay: You see... considering that we are looking for money, we thought of pulling a prank on The Anoterous... **Clay: That of course... if we found the money... **Clay: Anyway.. The plan is... that we would forge some dollar bills.... and replace the real money with it.... **Clay: Once the Anoterous see the money, they’d think it’s real.... **Clay: But when they try to use them, they’ll fail, because the money is false money! **Diego: But the problem is.... we need a model, in order to forge the dollar bills.... **Diego: So, I’d like you to come with me, and search Hyrum’s study for those things.... *Investigate Hyrum’s study **Diego: There it is! The exact model we nee- **Hyrum: What exactly are you doing in my house, unauthorized!!! **Diego: Mr Lopez... we can explain..... *Tell Hyrum Lopez of your plan (1 star) **Hyrum: I repeat my question! Why were you snooping in my house! **Diego: Its a long story... but you see.... **Diego: We thought about that prank we’d like to pull on The Anoterous... which involves forging money.... **Diego: The plan is that when we get our hands on the real money, we- **Hyrum: Replace it with the fake bills.... **Diego: Yes!!! **Hyrum: I like what you are thinking, so I’ll help.... **Hyrum: I used to have that business where I forge money for others, they pay 100 real dollars, and I’ll give them 10,000 forged dollars to use.. **Hyrum: So if you mind, I can forge them myself.... **Diego: Thank you, Mr Lopez! **Hyrum: You’re welcome, and you can have these, they’re real by the way, its just dirty money, thats all..... A day later, at Cooper High...... **Mia (holding a trunk of forged dollars with Hamilton): Ugh....... so heavy... why did Chief even agree in this..... **Mia: We need to know exactly where the money is... but I have no ide- **Mia: That boy.... he’s alone, and he’s heading at the gym room... **Mia: But there is no PE today as it says in the timetable... **Mia: We’ve got to follow him!!! At the gym room..... **Mia: Stop right there!! **Lund: AHHH!!!!!!! **Mia: Lets see what is in this trunk!!! *Confront Asbjorne Lund (1 star) **Mia (unlocking the trunk): Asbjorne Lund, you say your name... **Lund: Y-yes...... **Mia (opening the trunk): Aha!!! Here it is! All the money!!! **Lund: Holy shit! That’s a lot of money!!! **Mia: Yeah.... what did you expect? It was stolen from a bank, and you guarded it! **Lund: W-what! No you’ve got the wrong idea! **Mia: The wrong idea? Then what are you doing here! **Lund: There’s that hottie from my class....... **Lund: I-I eavesdropped on her conversation on the phone... and I heard heard say that she hid money in the gym..... **Lund: She said it was in a trunk.... I thought it was only going to be something between 50 or 100 dollars...... but when I came, the trunk she described was locked.... **Lund: And then..... It turns out it was way more than what I expected..... **Mia: Can you tell us who that girl or boy, from your class.... **Lund: “Girl or boy”, are you suggesting I am gay?! **Lund: Anyway.... It’s a girl, her name is Amanda Summerall...... **Mia: Thank you, now lets go....... At the hallways..... **Mia: Hamilton! We need to search for Amanda, and put her under arres- **Gretchen and Karen: RUN!!! RUN!! **Mia: What’s the problem!!! **Gretchen: A girl have been murdered in the study block!!!